1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corner protectors, and in particular to protectors for corners of picture frames and like articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional way of packing a framed picture or mirror to protect it against damage during shipping and storage, is to surround the framed article in a shipping box with large amounts of crumpled newsprint, or by wrapping it in paper pads. Unfortunately such traditional methods have many drawbacks and limitations. For example, although used newsprint may be readily available, the handling and crumpling of newsprint make it a labor-intensive and time-consumptive chore, and the crumpled paper unfortunately offers very little shock absorption despite the relatively large volume that is customarily employed. A further unfortunate aspect of traditional packing methods is that paper is seldom reused or recycled.
In an effort to provide packing for four-cornered, generally flat rectangular articles, corner protectors have been devised, including various ones of foldable paper board as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,825, 4,385,698, 4,134,496, 4,143,766. Unfortunately these prior art designs do not adequately address the requirements of packing framed pictures and mirrors, and like articles, in particular do not accommodate a wide variety of sizes and styles of frames.